Save Him While You Can Ciara
by lilbrig01
Summary: How would thing have been if Malakai had someone there to love him and help him like Derek had with Sara?Little Ciara Johnson is a little different from her sister while she loves ballet she also loves hip hop. She is about to turn Malakai's world upside down.She is his saving grace. But will she be there for him when he needs her the most? find out in Save Him While You Can Ciara.
1. New Home, New Life

I'm sitting on this train with my sister on our way to our dads. He left right after my mom's funeral to go back to work as a jazz player or whatever he does. Mom I miss her so much I really hate that Sara blames herself for her death she couldn't have known that was going to happen she just wanted mom to be the for support o where are my manners let me introduce myself my name is Ciara Johnson. I am younger sister to Sara Johnson I'm 16 I have dirty blonde hair I'm 5'1 I have descent boobs at 36 C a nice ass I have bright blue eyes and a flat stomach thank god for dancing I'll be a junior at our new school Sara will be a senior, lucky. I'm not like Sara she loves point, I do to but I also love hip hop especially the club hip hop Sara doesn't know how but one day someone will teach her cause she won't let me. My thoughts were interrupted by some black lady coming over to us she said," Excuse me. Is this seat taken?" she pointed to the one across from us I said," No mam it's not." She saw Sara's dancing Magazine and said," I love ballet. Now, I never had the body for it. Hey, y'all dance?" I was about to say we both do but Sara said," We used to." Um where did she get we I still dance. I watched her face she was having mom flash backs I decided to leave her alone and take a nap I'm so exhausted. I fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

Sara woke me up as the train came to a stop we got our stuff together then we got off the train in search of dad. We found him fast and when he saw us he said," Did you two have a good ride?" Sara said," I slept through most of it." I said," Me too." He nodded and said," I guess you got stuff. Baggage." Sara nodded three suitcases. One big one." I nodded and said same. Dad took two and Sara and I took two. Dad got the big ones. We drove off we live in a rough neighborhood now. Fuck we live in a rough town now. The apartment was small but it was a place to sleep and eat so who am I to complain. We walked in and dad said," Put them anywhere. Let me give you the grand tour. It's not much of what you're used to, but the water's hot and the mice are friendly. Bathroom. Kitchen big kitchen. This is where I sleep. Didn't get a chance to make the bed today." Sara then asked," Where do we sleep?" Dad leads us to a couch and said," Nixon was probably in office when they rolled this off the assembly line, but there's a brand-new mattress in there. Most of your clothes should fit in here. Whatever's left over you can put in the hall closet. I know it's a little bit out in the open, but I didn't get a chance to finish your room here." He showed us the room it wasn't bad he just said he'd fix it and that it wouldn't take him long and then he left us to unpack I gave Sara the drawers for her clothes and I took the closet once we were packed we pulled out the couch bed and went to sleep.


	2. New school, Chenille, Asshole,and Snooki

The next day I got up straightened my hair put on some black eyeliner and mascara and red lip gloss. I put on a black mini skirt with black leggings Black stiletto boots that go to upper cafe and a red long sleeve for fitting shirt that showed off all my curves and my boobs. If I'm going to a new school I'm going to leave my mark on it. I put a big warm jacket on over my top to keep out the cold it was white. On the way to school dad was giving us the info we needed and offering to come inside with us we said no because it's embarrassing enough to be starting a new school like this. We got out of the car after he promised to pick us up at 3:30 I walked out and saw how full of life this school was it was so cool to watch everyone interact. We walked through security check and then I got my purse back since I don't carry a backpack and then we met Mrs. Gwyne she walked us to our classes we got to Sara's class first we dropped her off then we got to mine I walked in and the teacher told me to sit next to some girl named Chenille I like her name. I sat down next to her and said," Hey my names Ciara it's nice to meet you Chenille I love your name by the way." She looks at me and smiles and says," Thanks girl." We spent the rest of class talking about our lives I told her about my mom and dad not much about Sara I want her to get her own opinion of Sara not take mine. She told me about her baby her mom her baby daddy her grandma and no much about her brother probably for the same reason I didn't say much about Sara. After class we said we talk later and went our separate ways. The rest of my class sucked. When lunch came Sara and I got stuck at the horrible table with these serve nerds I tuned them out till Chenille came and saved us," You two finished?" she said. We all but screamed yes. Sara said," Thank you so much." Chenille said," No problem y'all need to watch where y'all sit don't ever let me catch y'all at that table again and it's Chenille. Put your trays down here and let me introduce you to some of the ladies I roll with." I smiled and said," o Chenille you are a life saver I almost went to find a bridge to jump off that's how bored I was. " She laughed and I was getting hot so as we walked to her table I took off my jacket and I swear half the café was staring weird. We got to her table and Chenille said," Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, Sara, Ciara this is Portia and Tanishia. And this is Diggy. She thinks she's down." Diggy the only white girl we just met just looked at her and said," Excuse me?" she then looked at us and said," I am down, okay." Chenille said," Yeah, whatever. You said you knew how to play. Girl, that earring is fresh as hell, did it hurt? " Diggy then said," Stick a pin throw your eyebrow, see if it hurts." I laughed at their banter than Sarah said," Asshole." Well that was random. Chenille then looked at her and said," Who? Cause in this crowd you're going to have to be more specific." I laughed and so did Diggy. Sara said," The guy sitting by the window with the blue sweater. He thinks he's so smart and so cute." I looked over and busted out laughing causing half the café to stare again but this was funny. Sara looked at me like I was crazy Chenille knew why I was laughing though and so did Diggy which is why she laughed with me. Chenille said," Derek Reynolds?" Diggy and I are still laughing our asses of and Sara said," Oh so you know him?" and the fun begins. Chenille said," Hell yeah I know him. He's my brother." Diggy and my's laughter continued. Sara started to stutter," Oh uh well he's not an Asshole per say. " and finally Chenille joined in on our laughing right as we were stopping. Then Chenille reassured her it was ok and not to sweat it. We all laughed a little and continued to talk about everything and Sara told what happened in class with Derek and how she met Chenille which was hilarious. I looked back at asshole guy and saw him with one of the hottest guys I have ever seen. He looks like a bad boy and I think I should leave it alone unless he comes to me. Ha like that will happen.

As we were leaving school I bumped into the guy I saw in the café I wasn't wearing my jacket yet and my shirt was a little lower cut then it should be I looked up at him cause he does not seem like the kind you want to piss off. I said," oh my gosh I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked me up and down and smirked and said," it's all good shawty. I'll see you around." With one more glance at my body he was gone. Well that was weird. When got home Sara and I were finishing unpacking and decorating when dad called us into the kitchen to try to get us to eat some of those hungry man dinners we both declined and he went on about us starving ourselves Sara told him it wasn't a plan we just don't eat when we're not hungry and he offered to take us to see him play we again declined because it was a school night and went back to what we were doing. The next day I wore skin tight skinny jeans that showed off my ass well. My black boots from yesterday. And a skin tight off the shoulder long sleeve white shirt that showed off my curves and boobs much better than yesterdays. I did my hair and makeup like yesterday. Today Sara and I had to ride the bus as soon as we got off we ran into Chenille her brother and his friend. I walked up to her and said," Hey girl." We hugged then Sara waved and walked over to us. Chenille said," This is my brother Derek. My bad you two already met." Derek said," Yeah, we're acquainted." Sara said," Hi." I said," Well I don't know you so hey I'm Ciara." I shook his hand and smiled. He said," It's nice to meet you Ciara are you the same age?" I laughed and said," Nope she's older." Then his friend said," Oh hell no. you're not going to introduce me? What did you forget my name as well as your manners?" she started pushing us away saying," Y'all don't need to know him." He wouldn't let it go he said," Excuse me, you do need to know me. Everybody needs to know me. They call me Snook-g, from the cg. And don't you forget." I laughed and said," Do they call you that or do you call you that ?" Chenille laughed and said," They call him Snookie cause fool was taken." Derek was still laughing and Snookie was trying to be bad ass," They call me Snook cootchie crook." I laughed again and said," Quit giving yourself nicknames you are only hurting yourself." We all laughed and continue our walk to school Snookie put his arm around me and said," I like you your pretty cool." I laughed and got out from under his arm.


	3. Stepps and Burning Snooki

We went through security check together and when we walked inside I took off my jacket. And Snookie finally I guess notice my body cause he said," DAMN girl why you hiding that body in that jacket?" I laughed and said," Because its below freezing outside." He just keeps staring at me it was getting creepy then we separated from the boys and went to gym. Poor Diggy hurt herself climbing the rope we were watching Sara do her balance beam thing they said stuff but I couldn't really hear I was up next. I did some fancy stuff like Sara did on the beam. After gym we were in the dressing room when Diggy and Chenille came up to us," Sara, Ciara hi, so how you get your leg to twist like that?" Diggy then threw in," Yeah what's up with all y'all double-jointed cheerleader shit anyway?" we laughed I said," Nothings up with it we used to dance Sara did mostly ballet but I did tons of ballet, jazz and hip hop." They smiled and Chenille and said," ah so you should hit steps with us tomorrow. It's a club. You know mostly hip hop." Diggy than said," It's sort of members only you know what I'm saying?" Sara said," Oh I don't know." And I said," I'm so in." Diggy said," You should go." Chenille said," Yeah Snook spins sometimes, so he might be able to get you in." Sara said," Who?" next thing you know we're out talking to Snookie. Chenille said," Snook they need to get hooked up with stepps, all the way hooked up. All right girls give him a twenty each." I grabbed the money out of my pocket and handed it to him. He winked at me and said," Baby I'm going to get you a special deal." I giggled and rolled my eyes Sara said," For what?" Snook turned his attention away from me thank god and said," ID. She thought she was getting in off your look." He let out the stupidest laugh ever than said no. no. he then said," Your girl is weak all right? I got my rep to watch. I can't be getting any old toe-tapping ass-shaking bandstand…" I was so tired of the disrespect he was showing my sister so I said," Snookie you talk a lot of shit for someone who never says anything." Everyone laughed at my burn and then Sara paid him and then said," We don't even know where it is." Chenille said," that's all right we'll meet up and we'll go together. And I will have your ID's." Derek said to Sara," Steps ain't no square dance." Sara my amazingly witty sister said," That's alright I dance in circles probably around you." Derek laughed and they walked away with Snookie mumbling stuff.

That night I put on my black mini dress that stopped mid-thigh and my black stilettoes with a long over coat. I re-straightened my hair then tease it a bit. I wore smokey eye black and silver eye shadow with black eyeliner and black mascara. I put on red lip gloss and big hoop earrings I looked hot. Poor Sara looked country but she didn't believe me. We walked to Chenille's to find her finishing up on getting ready and to find Derek already gone. She asked us if we found the place ok and we said yes. Sara told Chenille," Cool outfit." Chenille corrects her," Slammin',slammin'outfit." She then screams threw the house," Momma Dean? I'm leaving." Sara then asks," I look okay, right?" Chenille falters for a second then says," Uh Yeah you look all right." I giggle and open my jacket and I say," I look hot right?" Chenille looks at me and say," Damn Girl." I giggle. Then some elder women comes out with Chenille's baby Christopher. Chenille says," Momma Dean, Sara, Ciara. Ciara, Sara, Mom, aka Momma Dean. And handsome here is Christopher." Momma Dean says," Now don't get him all stirred up now Chenille I'm gonna get me some sleep tonight." Momma Dean starts walking out the room and on her way out she told us she was glad to have met us. Sara stutters out asking Chenille if it was her baby and she said it sure out Momma Deans. As we were walking there Chenille gave us our ID's I like mine my girl looked a lot like me but Sara started freaking ," Chenille she's ugly! She's fat." I rolled my eyes," She's twenty-one get over it." She glared but continued to walk any way. Then Chenille asked to sit in that girl's car to fix Sara's disaster. She got out and she looked much hotter than before. We got to the club and Chenille was talking about how Snook hooks her up when he spins then she pointed to him and he did it back. Then some guy grabbed her ass then she grabbed his ball in a vice grip and he said," You got it. You got it." Chenille said," Got what?" he said," You got it." She said," What? The right to walk past you greasy, tickle-dick self without your paws on my ass? That's how I got it? That's how I thought I had it." I thought this was hilarious Sara looked horrified. I hugged Chenille and said," Your my new hero." She laughed and we continued walking till we got to the like VIP section and sat down that's when Chenille said," Shawna! Sara, Ciara, Shawna. Shawna, Ciara and Sara. Hi love. So, this place is tight right." I said," it's slammin'." Chenille looked proud then Sara said," it's so cool." We got two steps forward and she knocks us three steps back. Then some bitch said," What is up with this place? Seems like they're letting anybody in." I laughed and said," yeah and they started with you." She glared at me and said," I'm Nikki , Jasmine, Alyssa, you already know Diggy Right Marsha, Jane." I rolled my eyes," it's Ciara and Sara Bitchy opps I mean Nikki." Sara ignored me and said," I know you your in my gym class." She snapped back," That don't mean you know me." Chenille obvious had had enough so she said," Quit it Nikki." Nikki rolled her eyes and said," Quit what? I ain't walking on eggshells just cause you brought The Brady Bunch to the Negro club." I rolled my eyes and said," I think you came to the wrong spot bitchy cause I'm pretty sure there aren't any Negroes here." She just gave me a look and said," I'm pretty sure you came with one. Then Chenille jumped up," Oh no wench. You did not just call me a Negro!" Diggy got in the middle and said," Y'all just chill ok? " Nikki said," Why don't you tell her to chill she's the one whose always got something to say." Chenille said," I could say a lot more. You keep talking, Nikki, I will lay all your shit bare." Nikki got up and left with her lackeys.


	4. What have I gotten Myself into?

Diggy then said," Dang. Why you gotta burn her like that, Chenille?" Chenille said something about how she can't stand her and the way she plays Derek. We walked to the bar and I saw that guy walk in he is so hot ugh I wish he would notice me. Diggy got asked to dance then Chenille's baby daddy showed up he whispered stuff in her and begged her to dance with him while she bitched at him about Christopher than she suddenly turned to us and said," Kenny, Sara and Ciara. Ciara, Sara, Kenny. Rum and coke no ice," then she went off to dance. Then after that Derek came and took Sara about their little banter session. I walked off I was just walking when I felt someone grab my hips and pull me against them I looked back and saw that guy from school. He pulled me flush against him and we started to dance and we got really in to it. I could feel his breath on my neck it was driving me crazy so I pushed harder against him and bent down touched the floor then came back up. His grip on my hips tightened then that new song started and then some guy came up to him and stopped dancing as the guy whispered something to him. He looked up at someone I didn't see who then he said," I have some business to take care of shawty. I will find you some other time though. What's your name?" I smiled and said," Figure it out boy." he smirked at me and kissed me on my lips than said," I will. But due me a favor stay here for like five minutes then go out a back door and wait for whoever it is you came with don't walk in these streets alone got it?" I said," Why?" he sighed and said," Just do it." I put my hands up in a surrender fashion and said," ok whatever you say." He smirked again and kissed my lips again I looked at my phone and waited five minutes and I saw everyone running to the direction that guy was looking in and had just walked in. I heard screams and noticed something was going down but just like I was told I waited five minutes and then snuck out a back door and ran into Sara and Chenille who was screaming looking for Derek. I wonder what I missed. When Derek got to us and that guy got in the car and rode off Chenille said," Are you crazy? What's wrong with you, Derek? Look I'm going to tell you like I've been telling you, you need to leave Malakai alone and let that scrub handle his own mess." So his name is Malakai. Derek than took up for his friend. Well he has a check and an ex right now. An ex because Chenille doesn't like him a Check because Derek does. There was a fight between the three eldest of the group then it was decided Derek would walk us home to keep us safe I walked a little ahead so they could talk to each other without me ease dropping. They seemed to have a good conversation it was sweet really. They passed the apartments I just waited outside our door till she got there. When she did we walked in together to find a pissy dad he bitched at us and him and Sara fought I stayed out of it then he went to bed. Sara looked at me and asked," Where were you when that guy Malakai went crazy and started beating that guy. He beat him like near to death." I froze," Oh I was still by the bar I didn't want any part of that." She nodded and she went to sleep and I stayed awake awhile longer wondering what have I got myself into with Malakai.


	5. My Protector, My pervert

The next day Sara had her hip hop lessons with Derek and I decided to go look around town with pepper spray of course. I was about to walk to Wal-Mart when someone pulled me into an alley way I was about to scream when I saw who it was," Big bad Malakai kidnapping an innocent white girl hmmm whatever for?" he smirked down at me tall ass jerk," little Ciara Johnson 16 junior good grades good dancer has a horrible weakness for bad boys." I giggled," I'm impressed you did your homework and I wouldn't say horrible weakness just a lot of interest." He smirked," I like to know about things I consider interesting." I decided to ask about his fight last night why would he not want me to see that," So why did you tell me to wait and then leave last night why hide your fight from me?" He frowned then sighed," I am not a good guy I can never be Derek, but there is this innocence about you. You're so sweet and pure. I don't want to ruin that I want to protect you from the bad my world holds, but I don't want to stay away from you, you intrigue me." I smiled at him and he looked confused. I giggled wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me and said," You say you're not a good guy and you'll never be like Derek, but the fact that you wanted to protect me from seeing fight that guy and keeping the bad things in your world away from me proves that even though you make bad choices you have Derek's kindness inside of you." He put his hands on my hips and said," That is what I mean about innocence you really think and believe I could be more than I am." I smiled and said," I don't think anything I know you could be but I also know it has to be your choice made on your own time." He just looked at me in amazement," Are all white girls as optimistic as you or is it just you babe?" I smiled," it's mostly just me." I giggled and he smiled down at me and he kissed me and then our kiss turned into a full blow make out session. I pushed him away a bit and said," I can't do this. I have kissed a guy without dating him before he expected a lot that I wasn't willing to give and he expected me to do it without a relationship and I refuse to be that girl." He smiled down at me and said," Then be my girl and you control how fast we go shawty." I smiled at him and said," Alright I'll be your girl just try to be more careful and wise about the choices you make." He looked and me very seriously," I will do my best but I can't swear all the things I do is going to be ight with you." I sighed," At least try that's all I ask for." He smiled at me and then asked," What is a little white girl like you doing out here alone I distinctly remember telling you to not walk these streets alone." I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and an innocent look," I thought you meant only at night I didn't know it applied at day time too." He sighed and held my face in his hands," Baby those rules apply all times of the day and night. You are special to me and I don't want anything to happen to you were you going I'll walk you there." I smiled," Just to Wal-Mart to get some things." He said," Alright let's go." And with that we were off.

When we got to Wal-Mart Malakai had his arm wrapped possessively around my waist and I lead him off to the makeup isle where I got more lip gloss eye liner and mascara. I know it's embarrassing but I then pulled him to the bra section and he said," Do I get to see you try these on since I'm your protector and all you can't go in the dressing room alone." I rolled my eyes and said," I know my size no try on necessary." He looked disappointed and I just giggled. I walked to where the 36 C's were and grabbed a white bra with rainbow strips, a black lacey bra, and purple bra with black skulls. Malakai just said," Damn girl." I just giggled put them in my little carry on basket thing and walked off to where all the lotion and perfumes are and grabbed some cherry blossom lotion. He just looked at it and rolled his eyes. We walked to check and paid with my debit card with the money I had saved up from my old job, babysitting, allowance, lunch money for school, and money from odd jobs I did for friends and family. I had about 5 grand in that account I have been saving money since I was 5 years old I knew one day I would need it Sara didn't think so but I knew. The stuff was $13.42 not bad didn't really dent my account to bad. I offered to use my money to buy dad a new place or a new car or pay for groceries or to fix something but he refuses to use my hard earned money so I use it for me and Sara I gave her a card for that account too dad has one but I doubt he'll ever use it. We walked out and Malakai grabbed my bag he still had his arm possessively around my waist and he asked where I lived I told him and he said he knew where it was and we walked towards the house. We talked about our lives and he told me no one was ever really there for him beside Derek and he was alone most of his life. He told me about the fight not why it happened just what happened when I asked why he changed the subject I told him about how we lost mom and how much I love her and how much I miss her. I told him of my dream to be accepted into Julliard but that I couldn't audition till next year. We got to my apartment building and I invited him up to hang out for a while and he agreed. We walked up the stairs and went in the apartment. I showed him around and when we were in the living room I said," Now do you want to see my room." He nodded and I said," We're standing in it. There is a bed in that couch Sara and I share it." He laughed and said," That must be fun." I giggled and said," Lots. Now let's watch a movie I grabbed my laptop and my favorite movie and set it up in front of the couch. Malakai sat down and I sat down beside him and cuddled up to him. I put on Moulin Rouge he groaned but watched it anyway about thirty minutes into the movie his phone went off and he answered it sounded serious so I just watched the movie and didn't pay attention to it. After he got off the phone he looked at me with apologetic eyes and said," I'm sorry baby girl but I got to go take care of some stuff." I sighed and said," Well here take my number and call me later baby." He smiled and nodded kissed me and left I continued to watch my movie. Like twenty minutes after Malakai left Sara showed up. I continued to watch my movie and she changed and started to stretch and called Lindsey. I only heard one side of the conversation but I gather that Lindsey asked if we had seen anyone get shot and I heard her scream she was going to pray for us cause we were in the ghetto I rolled my eyes at that. I talked to Sara a minute than finished my movie and went to bed.


	6. Are you kiddng me?

The next day I got up showered, straightened my hair, did my usual makeup, and put on my new black lacey bra and my black lacey thong. I then put on a pair of dark skinny jeans my black stiletto boots and a tight long sleeve low cut black shirt. I put on my big black jacket than I was off to school with Sara I decided to surprise her with Kai. When we got through security check he spotted me right as I took my jacket off and he walked over to me and kissed me in front of everyone. When we broke apart everyone was staring Sarah looked at me weird than said," Ciara can I talk to you for a second?" I smiled and said," Sure." I kissed him again and I walked over to Sarah. She said," Why him?" I sighed," He's really not that bad I swear." She looked at me," Ok I trust your judgment I just hope you know what you're doing." I smiled and hugged her," Sarah I do if things get bad I have an out remember I'm a minor he's not." She smiled," Wow. You would think that." We hugged and laughed and I walked over to Malakai and he wrapped his arms around me and said," What was that about?" She was just being protective big sister no big deal I'm sure she's not the last person that is going to worry about me being with you." He sighed," I'm sorry baby." I smiled up at him," It's fine. I want to be with you who cares what they think they'll get over it if they love me." He kissed me again wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me to my locker. I got my book for first period he took it from me and we were off again. He walked me to my first class kissed me handed me my book and then I walked in. the next class and the one after that I didn't see him but I did see Sara she looked scared. I asked her what happened and she wouldn't tell I told her she better or I would tell Derek every embarrassing story I had on her that did it she spilled about what she saw when she saw Kai in the bathroom. I was furious with him.

It was lunch time and I saw him and Snookie talking in the hallway no Derek or Sara. I walked to him as Snookie left and he smiled at me but frowned when he realized I wasn't smiling back. I slapped him right across the face and said," Are you fucking serious! Two days and already you're hitting girls and threatening them and my sister? You fucking disgust me so stay away from me!" I went to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and said," What did that bitch tell you?" I glared," The truth and don't you dare call my sister a bitch you ass hole." He glared at me and he said," Your no going anywhere." His grip on my arm tightened and he yelled," Are you going to let that fucking bitch ruin us!" I glared at him and said," She isn't ruining us you are who the fuck hits a girl and then threatens their girlfriends fucking sister! You're an ass hole and right now I want nothing to do with you!" with that I yank my arm out of his grip and walked away. The day passed in a blur we never told Derek what happened or anyone else. That day Sara had dance lessons with Derek again so I went home and chilled out alone. I hung around till Sara got home I told her what happened with ass and she was scared for me I said it was fine and we went to bed. The next day school passed in a blur I saw him but managed to get away every time before he saw me.

After school we went with Chenille to her house and she showed us the dress she made for Tanisha it was beautiful. Sara said," You made this?" she said," Yeah for Tanisha that girl is going to pay my way through design school." Then Sara asked," What about your mom where's she?" She sighed," She was in jail for drugs. For the things women do for drugs. She got out and took off." Me being the sweet one said," Maybe she'll come back." Chenille smiled at me," That is what Derek, Malakai, and Snookie used to say when we were little when Momma Dean would piss us me and Derek off, but then they grew up. They grew out of it." I sighed Malakai why did we have to say his name I miss him a lot believe it or not. She rolled over on her bed and looked at Sara who was sitting on a chair I was sitting on the floor by her bed ad she said to Sara," You like Derek don't you." Sara said," No. no." We all laughed then we heard excited screaming it was Derek and Momma Dean apparently he got into Georgetown! It was so exciting we all jumped up and down and hugged Sara stayed on the side, but did hug Derek. That night he took her out to celebrate me and Chenille decided to hang out. We were making a cake for Derek giggling and trading stories then she said," Look I know I'm not Malakai's biggest fan but you made him better he was starting to change a bit. I think you could be good for him." I sighed and told her what happened with him and Sara she sighed and said," I can't make you forgive him but you could save him that's all I'm going to say." We had fun the rest of the night. The next day when I got home Sara told me all about her night I was happy she and Derek got together and glad she was following her dream.

A few days passed she was working hard to get back and shape. We're going to Stepps tonight so I am getting ready. I put on a black leather mini skirt and a red corset like top I also put on red stilettoes. I put on black eyeliner and mascara and clear lip gloss. We got there and I heard Chenille say," Who is Snookie talking to?" I laughed and said," I don't know anything with legs." We laughed and some guy came up to me he was hot (think the guy from beauty shop the one who worked there) he said," Hey babe my names troy you want to dance?" I smirked I knew Malakai was here me so I said;" My names Ciara and I'd love too." We went and we showed off a little just like Sara and Derek were doing we were real into it then I saw some girl get in between them then the song changed and I was still dancing with Troy I watched her walk off then up where she could see us all. I saw Malakai walk to her he said something she said something back he looked at me and troy then stormed towards us oh no.

Malakai's p.o.v.

I saw Derek and that bitch dancing. I really don't like her she took Ciara from me and that was a big mistake! Ciara my sweet innocent caring little white girl. I will get her back. She's mine! I saw Nikki cut in on Derek and Sara and I watched her walk off. Here's my chance I walked over to her and said," you never look as good as she does with him. That's oil your milk. Ain't no point in trying to mix." She looked at me and said," Well you tried to mix with Ciara and right now she's out there mixing with him so maybe you're wrong." I looked in the direction she had indicated to and saw MY CIARA dancing with some other guy oh hell no! I stormed off towards them ready to kill she saw me and looked a little scared.

Ciara's p.o.v.

He was coming over here rage in his eyes I turned to Troy and said," We need to move now." But it was too late he was already there he grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him and he turned to Troy and said," Who the fuck do you think you are even looking at my girl let alone dancing with her!" I was begging in my head for Troy to be smart and run for his life. He wasn't and he didn't instead he said," Dude if she was Yo' girl she'd be with you. You obviously a bitch cause here she be with me." Uh oh this is going to be bad I said," Malakai stop this you have no right or say in who I talk to or dance with." He glared at me," You're wrong I do have a say. You may have some delusion that we're done but you are wrong I am not letting you go that easy." I wanted to cry why won't he walk away I can't do this not now not here. Troy said," Dude she is obviously done with you move along." Kai had had enough he threw the first punch and the second and the third and beat the shit out of the guy and I cried and begged him to stop. I grabbed his arm and pulled and pulled trying to stop him I cried and cried and he finally registered I was pulling him and he looked at me.


End file.
